


Que todo cambie

by Kaubeli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaubeli/pseuds/Kaubeli
Summary: el fin de la guerra, solo unos pocos sobrevivientes y un kido prohibido... ¿qué elección harán?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es, basicamente, mis locuras con respecto a muchas cosas de Bleach.

Los ultimos guerreros de la sociedad de almas; se ocultaban en las mas profundas cuevas de hueco mundo para protegerse de los ataques del ejercito quincy.

Junto a ellos, un ex-enemigo que creian muerto, los habia ayudado a ocultarse y les dio un pergamino desgastado y amarillento. 

En el pergamino se detalla un antiguo, y prohibido, kido que podria cambiar todo lo que habia ocurrido, desde el primer movimiento de Aizen hace 200 años.

El unico problema, se necesitaban al menos 10 personas para ejecutarlo; y ellos eran 9, sin contar a quien los habia ayudado y ahora los observaba con el pergamino.

¿nos ayudaras? -la pelirroja, del grupo, pregunta directamente-

Si, tengo que cumplir una promesa -en sus manos apretaba un kimono y un haori que todos reconocieron, y se dieron cuenta de quien le dio el pergamino-

bien, hagamos esto -la pelirroja le pasa el pergamino a una rubia y simplemente espera-

Ahora todo depende de la ejecución del kido, y saber donde iban a terminar cada uno de ellos.


	2. despiertan

200 años atrás...

casa del clan Shiba.

¿crees que ella despertará pronto? -el teniente Shiba Kaien, actual cabeza de clan, le pregunta al medico delante de él-

es difícil de decir, ella tiene una baja considerable de reiatsu... si ella fuera shinigami, estaría en el cuarto durante, por lo menos, un mes -el medico le informaba,mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la casa-

es extraño, no la recuerdo de ningún lado -estaban en la entrada del complejo Shiba- y con tal agotamiento que presenta... -abre los ojos con asombro, cuando una gran oleada de reiatsu se presenta desde la casa- ¿que demonios? -mirándose con el medico, ambos se dirigen hacia el cuarto, que dejaron solo minutos atrás-

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba al cuarto, no podían avanzar hacia la puerta; la presión de ese reiatsu era tal, que creaba una pared que les evitaba el paso. Al complejo, se acercaban otros fuertes reiatsus; identificados como los capitanes mas antiguos y poderosos del gotei 13.

Todos los miembros civiles del clan Shiba estaban saliendo de la casa, cuando los capitanes llegaron. Cuando encontraron a Kaien, sin el medico, se sorprendieron de ver a una mujer, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello ondulado castaño largo hasta la cintura y de ojos celeste acero, vestida con lo que parecia un uniforme shinigami, solo que en color blanco; y en su mano izquierda, sujetaba lo que aparentemente, era su zampakto, una katana de empuñadura amarilla, guarda plateada con una cinta negra colgando de ella y una funda amarilla; y lo más llamativo de ella, era que sobre sus hombros estaba el kimono rosa y floreado por el que era tan conocido el capitán Kyoraku Shunsui, y debajo del kimono se podia llegar a apresiar que llevaba un haori blanco

les tomo tiempo llegar hasta aquí -hablo la mujer desconocida y se acerco a Yamamoto- tienes un traidor en tus filas, que en estos momentos está experimentando con los cuatro capitanes y los cuatro tenientes que no están dentro del Sereitei y puedes no creerme pero, si no haces algo ahora, perderas a once de tus hombres y mujeres más fuertes, y los necesitaras cuando los Quincys ataquen -sin basilar, en ningún momento, se concentro en mirar todo el tiempo a los ojos de capitán comandante-

¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? -el capitán comandante pregunta tensando sus manos en su bastón, que todos los presentes sabian que era su zanpakto-

entonces, solo espera hasta el amanecer -sonrio compasivamente al shinigami- cuando la central 46 ordene las muertes de los capitanes Otoribashi, Hirako, Aikawa y Muguruma y de los tenientes Ushoda, Yadomaru, Kuna y Sarugaki, la detencion del capitán Tsukabishi y el exilio del capitán Urahara -alejandose por el pasillo hacia el patio central de la casa- y el traidor seguira en tus filas, planeando la caida de ustedes -salió al patio y solo se quedo mirando a la luna llena, que decoraba el cielo nocturno esa noche-

Los shinigamis se miraron entre ellos, antes de que los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake salieran del complejo Shiba y se dirigieran hacia donde fue la ultima ubicación conocida de los shinigamis que salieron a buscar al escuadrón de Muguruma; el capitán comandante y la capitán Unohana se quedaron en la casa vigilando a la extraña mujer dueña de ese monstruoso reiatsu, que en esos momentos no era más fuerte que el de un simple civil. 


End file.
